


That's called insulting the Balrog

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Tomarry/Harrymort [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Jokes, Drunkenness, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, M/M, Muggle Jokes, Original Character Death(s), Parody, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una fiesta con Gryffindors borrachos de lenta captación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's called insulting the Balrog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's Called Insulting The Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67833) by blackdragonsghost. 



> Traducción autorizada del fanfic **That's called insulting the Balrog** de blackdragonsghost.

—Por lo tanto, esta cuerda entra en un bar.

Gemidos resuenan en toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ron puso una almohada en sobre su cabeza para tapar sus orejas, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¡No le hagan caso, chicos! ¡Ni si quiera lo miren! ¡Sólo lo animará más!

Borracho por la emoción de la reciente victoria en Quidditch, lo prolongado de su última reunión clandestina con su amante y una generosa dosis de wiski de fuego, Harry no se dejó intimidar por la falta de entusiasmo de su mejor amigo —El camarero dice " _Oye amigo, aquí no le servimos a cuerdas con esa articulación. Fuera._ " Así que la cuerda sigue su camino.

Los Gryffindors se hundieron en su asiento con expresiones de pura desesperación grabada en sus rostros. Hermione les había dicho más temprano que tarde, antes de irse a su clase extra de Aritmancia, que no dejaran a Harry beber bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahora estaban deseando, no por primera vez,  _haber escuchado a Hermione Granger_.

Harry agitó los brazos mientras hablaba vagamente, pareciendo más bien como un espantapájaros mecido por el viento, a excepción de la botella medio vacía de wiski de fuego en la mano izquierda —A la noche siguiente, la cuerda entra y el camarero dice 'Oye colega, te lo dije una vez. ¡Nosotros no servimos a cuerdas!' así que la cuerda suspira y camina de vuelta.

Harry hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático, tomó otro trago de wiski de fuego e hipó ruidosamente. Hizo otra pausa, balanceándose ligeramente mientras trataba de recordar dónde se había quedado en la historia —¿Dónde estaba?— los rostros de sus compañeros de clase se iluminaron con desesperada esperanza, entonces Harry hipó de nuevo —¡Oh, sí!— sus caras se contorsionaron en consternación —Así que a la siguiente noche, la cuerda entra de nuevo, pero esta vez se ve como el infierno. Está torcida y enrollada alrededor de sí misma y sus fibras están desgastadas e irritadas. El cantinero le dice 'Mire, señor, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírselo? ¡No servimos a cuerdas aquí! Eres una cuerda ¿no?' La cuerda le mira y dice con tristeza 'No, ¡' _fraid not_!— Harry se echó a reír de su propia broma y luego se desplomó en el sofá —¿Lo entienden? ¿El nudo Frayed? [1]

Seamus se deslizó hacia adelante del sofá hasta el suelo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un golpe fuerte —Caray. Y pensé que Fred y George eran unos borrachos molestos. ¿Por qué esos horribles chistes de mierda? ¿Por qué no puede simplemente cantar como un idiota borracho normal?

—Debes saberlo, es contrario a la naturaleza de Harry hacer cualquier cosa con normalidad— Neville dijo sombríamente.

Los de sexto y séptimo año de Gryffindor estaban organizando una fiesta desenfrenada en la sala común.

Harry había alcanzado el nivel de embriaguez en el que cada uno es un amigo lejano perdido, aunque fuera un enemigo o un conocido sentado a su lado, desde hace seis horas. En términos coloquiales, era molesto como un tritón. Estaba sonriendo vertiginosamente a sus amigos cuando su mirada se concentró en Ron, y sus ojos se iluminaron —Oye, Ron, ¡tengo una broma!

—¡SÁLVENME!— gritó Ron, arrojándose a Dean. El niño de color permite al pelirrojo esconderse detrás se él, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Dónde consigue todos esos horribles y malditos juegos de palabras?

—Lee la revista MAD— Seamus murmuró. Al ver la perplejidad de su amigo, le hizo un gesto con la mano —Es una revista de comedia muggle, pero el fundador y algunos de los editores son magos, así que tiene el peor humor de ambos mundos.

—Dos cacahuates entran a un bar— Harry proclamó. Esto fue recibido con miradas tolerantes de la mayoría de sus amigos, y un parpadeo sorprendido de Neville, que miró a Seamus y articulando con la boca _¿cómo puede un cacahuate entrar en un bar?_

 _¿Cómo puede una cuerda caminar o hablar, dado el caso?_  Seamus articuló de nuevo.  _Está jodidamente ido, Neville, basta con seguirle el juego._

Harry sonrió deslumbrante mientras pronunciaba la frase rematando —¡Uno de ellos era salado!— se echó a reír de nuevo, apuró el wiski de fuego y se puso a reír hasta que rodó de la cama y terminó sobre la alfombra, todavía temblando de alegría..

Sus amigos lo miraban especulativamente —¿Crees que debemos atarlo o algo así?— Seamus preguntó con curiosidad. Al encontrarse con miradas sorprendidas, añadió rápidamente —Para su propia protección, ya saben. Y para que no beba nada más antes de que Hermione pueda subir.

—Amén— dijo Ron con fervor, lanzándole un hechizo paralizante a su borracho amigo. Todos suspiraron de alivio, accediendo a levitarlo de vuelta al sofá y dejarlo allí mientras iban en busca de su residente genio. [2]

Minutos después de que habían ido a buscar a Hermione, Colin Creevey llegó a empujando desde la parte de atrás hasta el sofá donde Harry yacía petrificado. Llevaba su habitual sonrisa de éxtasis, claramente encantado por haber sido necesario para algo —¡Hola Harry! tengo un mensaje del profesor Dumbledore, dice que tienes que ir a su oficina de inmediato, ¡es muy importante! Oye, ¿alguien puso un hechizo paralizante en ti? ¡Eso no fue algo agradable! Aquí, ¡vamos a arreglar eso!

.

Hermione les dirigió una mirada verdaderamente funesta a los cuatro muchachos —Será mejor que alguien tenga una buena explicación para esto.

—¡No lo entiendo!— Neville protestó rascándose la cabeza, desconcertado —¡Lo dejamos aquí! Estaba bajo un hechizo paralizante, ¿cómo pudo haber escapado?

Hermione frunció los labios, sus marrones ojos centelleando. La metáfora muggle de una avispa ahogada no le haría justicia. Ella lucía mucho más como un Horntail Húngaro ahogado, eso era. [3] [4]

—Bueno, ya que lo perdieron, supongo que irán a buscarlo ¿cierto?

—Sí, Hermione— dijeron en un coro abatido. Hermione sonrió beatíficamente.

—Estoy segura de que Harry está muy agradecido de tener amigos tan altruistas y devotos.

.

La puerta del despacho del profesor Dumbledore se abrió y Harry entró, agarrando una botella de wiski de fuego que había adquirido de la mesa de las bebidas cuando salió de la torre de Gryffindor. Sus ojos se posaron en la persona sentada en la silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, y su rostro se iluminó —¡Tom!

Prácticamente voló por la habitación y se arrojó a los brazos del Lord Oscuro. Riddle sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro del director; mirando a su joven amante con diversión —Has estado bebiendo, ¿verdad?

—Síp. Estoy que me caigo de borracho— asintió Harry, sonriendo y tropezando unas palabras con otras, antes de estallar en una canción.

_Pour your brother one more round,_

_Pick each other off the ground:_

_Let another chorus sound -_

_Pour your brother another round!_

_Draw another draught for me,_

_Drink 'til I'm too blind to see -_

_This one's done, pray, get me three!_

_Draw another draught for me..._ [5]

Riddle elevó una ceja hacia Dumbledore, quien se aclaró la garganta con torpeza —Sí, bueno, esto parece justificar tus pretensiones de tener una relación con Harry… Supongo-

—¿Dejas que tus estudiantes beban?— preguntó Riddle, observando con satisfacción cómo Dumbledore se retorcía.

—Bueno, no fomento el consumo de alcohol, por supuesto. ¡Y ciertamente no en los terrenos de la escuela! Se trata simplemente de que, a la luz de que Gryffindor ganó la Copa de Quidditch de nuevo este año, dejé que hubiera una pequeña celebración en la Torre esta noche, y parece que la falta de regulación se nos ha ido un poco de las manos…

_Beidh aonach amárach i gContae an Chláir_

_Beidh aonach amárach i gContae an Chláir_

_Beidh aonach amárach i gContae an Chláir_

_Cé mhaith dom é, ní bheidh mé ann?_

_Níl tú a deich ná a haon déag fós_

_Níl tú a deich ná a haon déag fós_

_Níl tú a deich ná a haon déag fós_

_Nuair a bheidh tú trí déag beidh tú mór!_ [6]

Harry se había pasado a la perfección de cantar algo ruidoso y estridente en gaélico, deslizándose sobre la silla y cayéndose, llevándose a su amante en el proceso, y Riddle sonrió. Dumbledore frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras se ajustaba uno de los muchos instrumentos de plata sobre la mesa —Sí, bueno, tendré que enviar a uno de los profesores, a fin de cuentas. Has explicado que tú y Harry son amantes, Tom, pero aún me tienes que explicar tu presencia aquí.

Harry seguía cantando.

_Oh, the good ole' hockey game_

_Is the best game you can name_

_And the best game you can name_

_Is the good ole' hockey game!_ [7]

—Ya está bien de tonterías, amor— dijo Riddle, sonriendo mientras le disparaba un Hechizo de Sobriedad al adolescente de ojos esmeralda tendido sobre su regazo, seguido de un juicioso  _Aguamenti_.

Harry resopló y se colocó en posición vertical, empujando su goteante flequillo de los ojos, mirándose muy apagado —¡Vete a la mierda, Tom! ¡Eso fue totalmente innecesario! ¡No estaba borracho!

Tanto Riddle como Dumbledore parpadearon —¿No lo estabas?— preguntó Dumbledore, mirándose asombrado.

Harry soltó un bufido —Por supuesto que no, no soy estúpido. Si realmente bebiera una botella y media de wiski de fuego estaría muerto por envenenamiento por alcohol. La única vez que Ron y los otros toleran mis chistes es cuando piensan que estoy borracho, por eso, fingí estarlo. Además, quería ver si podía ponerme a cantar para engañarlos.

—Por supuesto que me engañaste, tú pequeño descarado— Riddle dijo con ironía, antes de que encrespar su mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y tirar del niño en un juego bastante entusiasta de hockey de amígdalas.

Dumbledore gritó, escandalizado —¡Harry! ¡Tom! Por el amor de Merlín...— pero fue cortado por un chillido agudo de Fawkes, que lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un ala. Desde su posición en el estante, el Sombrero Seleccionador se rió entre dientes.

—Ambos son Slytherins en el fondo, Albus, sabes que no te escucharán.

Dumbledore se llevó las manos firmemente a sus sienes en un intento desesperado por evitar el dolor de cabeza que se acercaba. Sólo cuando los amantes finalmente se separaron en busca de aire, levantó la cabeza, con sus azules ojos centelleando peligrosamente.

—Si ustedes dos han terminado completamente de profanar mi oficina, agradecería mucho si pudieras decirme el por qué estás aquí, Tom.

—Oh, ¿olvidé mencionarlo?— Riddle preguntó, con los ojos brillantes —Estoy aquí para aniquilarte, por supuesto— pronunció en un tono que se podría utilizar para informarle a un amigo que iba a hacer una taza de té.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron tan amplios que los anteojos se cayeron de su torcida nariz —¿Qué?

—Sí, Tom decidió que no estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo para mantenerme a salvo— dijo Harry alegremente, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom —Está asumiendo el control de la administración por aquí.

Riddle ni siquiera esperó a que Dumbledore abriera la boca de nuevo, simplemente movió su varita y murmuró la Maldición Asesina. El anciano mago se desplomó y Riddle besó a Harry nuevamente, radiante —¿Vamos a decirle a tus amigos de los nuevos arreglos, amor?

.

Los cuatro Gryffindors se habían reunido en el pasillo cerca de la oficina del director, después de haber buscado por casi toda la escuela sin suerte. Estaban comenzando a verse seriamente afectados. Dean sacudió la cabeza, luciendo preocupado.

—No ha habido suerte, compañeros, ni rastro de Harry. ¿Dónde creen que está?

Seamus abrió la boca, pero antes de poder siquiera hablar, dos figuras doblaron en la esquina y se dirigieron hacia ellos. Era Harry, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire, tomado del brazo con nada menos que Tom Riddle. Sonrió a sus silenciosos amigos, agitándose ligeramente.

—Hola chicos. Sólo estamos de camino para hacer un anuncio – Tom se hará cargo de Hogwarts, simplemente pensamos que nos gustaría que todos lo supieran. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Tom sonrió y arrastró al adolescente hacia adelante, girando en una esquina y perdiéndose de vista. Hubo un ruido sordo cuando Neville cayó al suelo desmayado, Ron parpadeó, aturdido y desconcertado.

—Maldita sea, ¿cuánto habremos bebido?

**Author's Note:**

>  **1** El nudo Frayed es un deshilachado; a la cuerda se le hace un nudo y se deshilacha una de las puntas. Juega con la manera informal 'fraid not y el nombre del nudo frayed.  
>  **2** En inglés dice Body-Bind Curse, que vendría siendo el Petrificus Totalus.  
>  **3** La fábula de la 'Avispa Ahogada' habla de una avispa que siempre estaba enojada, llena de rabia, así que un día terminó dentro de una casa; cada que intentaba salir de la casa, terminaba más y más enojada, golpeándose con las ventanas, puertas, etc., hasta que uno de esos intentos, terminó dentro de un vaso con un cuarto de agua –donde hasta un mosquito podía salvarse- pero como ella estaba enojada, no se ocupó de salir, sino de echar pestes por doquier, hasta que se agotó y murió ahogada.  
>  **4** Dragón que Harry enfrenta en la Prueba de los Tres Magos.  
>  **5** "Pour Your Brother" de Heather Alexander.  
>  **6** "Beidh Aonach Amárach" de Gaelic Storm.  
>  **7** "The Good Old Hockey Game" de Stompin' Tom Connors.


End file.
